leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lovrina
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lovrina | jname=ラブリナ | tmname=Lovrina | slogan=no | image=Lovrina.png | size=140px | caption=Lovrina | age=no | years= | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | relatives=Naps (brother) | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Cipher | teamrank= | brain=no | partner=no | partnername= | anime=no | epnum= | epname= | }} Lovrina (Japanese: ラブリナ Lovrina) is a major antagonist in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In the games Lovrina is a who runs Cipher's . She can be hyperactive and narcissistic, generally acting like a stereotypical teenage girl, but she can also be quite nasty when pushed. One of Cipher's researchers calls Lovrina "nothing short of terrifying". Her brother Naps is a under her command, and though he is briefly moved by Professor Krane's presence, his loyalty to Cipher remains absolute. After Naps kidnaps Prof. Krane, Michael goes to Ein's old Cipher Lab to rescue him. While there, he learns of Lovrina and Cipher R&D's research to refine the Shadow Pokémon creation procedure and make them completely resistant to purification, starting with XD001. As he tries to escape from the facility with Krane, Michael is cut off by Lovrina, who orders that he give the professor back. After refusing, Michael fights Lovrina and defeats her in battle. Lovrina appears later on Citadark Isle. She boasts that XD001 has been perfected and is now impossible to purify, then attacks Michael as payback for her prior loss. After losing, Lovrina flees the island. She is the final opponent of the first round in Orre Colosseum, where her strategy is to inflict status conditions on her opponent's Pokémon. Upon defeating her, Michael wins her respect, and the title of Lovrina Fan Club Member No. 1. As a stereotypical girl, Lovrina prefers Pokémon who appear beautiful, and her Shadow Pokémon consist of , , and . Her battle tactics the heavy use of status moves such as and to slowly whittle the player's Pokémon's health while also immobilizing their ability to attack back with moves such as and . Pokémon First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=LovrinaHeadshot.png 75px |prize= 2,100 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Lovrina |game=XD |location=Cipher Lab |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=LovrinaHeadshot.png 75px |prize= 3,900 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Lovrina |game=XD |location=Citadark Isle |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Orre Colosseum battles Lovrina will use four of these Pokémon per battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=LovrinaHeadshot.png 75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name=Lovrina |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Cipher Lab * Talking with Professor Krane and Naps :"Please, Professor Krane. When will you tell me about your purification study? I do so want to know!" :"That will let me power up my XD001. I so made it myself! Don't you think that would be fabulous?" :"Oh, but why? I so don't get it! Why would you refuse an offer so wonderful as this?" :"Oh, you! You are so mean and closed-minded! You won't even try to understand how marvelous it is to help my XD001!" :"Naps!" :"This is so all your fault! Professor Krane is oh so cross with me because you were so rude when you invited him here!" :"I can't hear you! The plan is perfect! …XD001's condition was off by just a little tiny bit." :"So… You do something about it!" * Before battle :"Oh, wait! Wait! I so have not heard of anyone leaving anywhere. Professor Krane is going to be very busy, oh so very busy! Please be a nice boy and don't disturb us." :"Going back? Seriously! Your are so joking! This so happens to be where you'll be working from now on. After all we so need you to keep working on your studies. You so are the key to our plan. XD001... The ultimate Shadow Pokémon that can never be purified!" :"Oh... That Naps! He so must have made a boo-boo again! I so have to punish him lots! Little boy maybe you can convince Professor Krane. You should so tell him to study our XD001. Your see our plan is to make Shadow Pokémon that can never ever be purified. XD001 is only our first prototype. So when we work out the problems, we can make combat units with XD-series Pokémon. Wouldn't that be just peachy? But we so need the Professor's cooperation for our plan. So please, sweetie, can you please ask him nicely to help?" ::Yes: "Giggle… Thank you. So you will hand the Professor over to us nicely?" ::No: "Oh, how nasty! You silly boy! You so won't help me with XD001 either? Oh you'll be sorry now! But you will so understand! A little hurt is so persuasive!" * Before battle (if lost before) :"Oh, how annoying! I so thought you were being good and studying obediently! If you so don't smarten up right now, I will be angry, like really!' * Being defeated :"What on earth? How could you be strong?" * After being defeated :"Ooh, I so hate to say this! Little boy, I can't beat you right now. Master Greevil will so be cross with me but… But that's okay. I'll let you owe me this one time. But you have to promise you will think of my plan next time. If you see XD001 you will so want to help me. I'll so be waiting for you!" ;Citadark Isle * Before battle :"Oh, oh! You are so that little boy who ran off with Professor Krane! Because of what you did. Master Greevil was oh so angry! It made everyone miserable, and it's so all your fault! But it's okay now. We didn't need Professor Krane anyway. I just so needed to be serious just a little tiny bit to get XD001's final adjustments right! It is so perfect now! Purification will so not work on it ever! I'm so amazed because I am so a genius! Oh? You want to see my XD001? Oh, so sorry, that is so not possible! Why? Because… I am so going to defeat you little boy! Here I come!" * Before battle (if lost before) :"Oh, you came again? Did you want to see me that much? Oh, I am such a heartbreaker...' * Being defeated :"Oh, boo! Now look what you've done!" * After being defeated :"Oh, you're terrible! I mean really! Master Greevil will be oh so cross with me again! Oh how I so dislike you! I'll be glad little boy, when Master Greevil and XD001 make you pay!" ;Orre Colosseum * Before battle :"Well, what a coincidence. Imagine seeing you here. This time I'm not losing though." * Being defeated :"Boo! I can't believe I lost again!" * Post-defeat message :"I was so impressed by your toughness! Because you are so tough, I'll let you be the first member in my fan club! Doesn't that so make your day! ::Lovrina" In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Angéline |de=Luzilla |it=Lorena |es=Priscila }} Category:XD characters Category:Scientists de:Luzilla es:Priscila fr:Angéline it:Lorena ja:ラブリナ zh:愛麗娜